1. Technical Field
This application relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having an anomaly shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels such as liquid crystal panels have various uses in recent years, for example, as a panel for displaying meters and similar instruments on a vehicle (an instrument panel). With the diversification of uses, display panels (or display regions) of anomaly shapes which have other outer shapes than a quadrangular one are being proposed. Examples of display panels having an anomaly shape include display panels in which at least one of the four corner portions is arc-shaped, and display panels that overall have a trapezoidal shape, an oval shape, a circular shape, or a polygonal shape. A display panel having an anomaly shape is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-216894.
Hitherto, there have also been proposed display panels having a configuration for detecting a wiring defect in gate lines, data lines, and other wiring lines. For example, a display panel includes a plurality of test transistors connected to gate lines and a plurality of test transistors connected to data lines. The test transistors are turned on in a step of testing the display panel, and test signals (test gate signals and test data signals) are input to detect wiring breakage or the like based on a state in which a pixel corresponding to a test wiring line is on.